


Mugging

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Human!Arin, M/M, Mugging, Please read notes, Stabbing, vampire!Danny, why was arin out drinking? comment your theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Arin gets mugged while leaving a bar, and a stranger comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The violence isn't too graphic I don't think, but I wanted to use the warning category just in case. The version of vampire teeth I'm going for is the one from Supernatural. Here's my reference photo in case that's easier than looking it up, for those of you that would wish to: http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/supernatural/images/e/e1/Super06.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110319014547

Far too drunk to drive, Arin's standing outside the bar looking through his phone for the number to call a cab. He doesn't notice the person coming up behind him, until they clap a hand over his mouth and drag him into the nearby alley. Arin struggles against the person holding him, and in response he gets pushed hard so he slams against the side of the building. It's dark out and kind of hard to see, but he can tell the man is wearing some kind of ski mask and a dark hoodie. Arin resists the urge to scoff at the cliche.

 

Arin holds his hands up in front of him in an attempt to placate the man. "I- I don't want any trouble." His head spins from being knocked against the brick wall of the bar.

 

"Give me your wallet." The guy demands, fisting one hand in Arin's shirt.

 

"Ok, please just don't hurt me" Arin reaches into his pocket to pull his wallet out of his pocket. His foot shifts to the side causing him to slip on the wet pavement and start to fall.

 

The mugger apparently mistakes Arin's falling forward for an attempt at attacking him, and before Arin even realizes what's happening, there's a knife being stabbed into his shoulder.

 

The next thing Arin knows, he's on the ground clutching the knife sticking out of his shoulder and the mugger is gone. His wallet is as well, Arin notes absently. So at least one of them got something out of this situation.

 

A few moment later Arin hears someone approaching and before Arin can decide whether to call out for help or to stay quiet in case it's the mugger coming back to finish him off, a man crouches down beside him. Arin gasps when he realizes the eyes staring at him are bright red. He groans in pain when the movement causes the blade to shift.

 

"Hey, stay still."

 

Arin catches sight of the teeth in the other man's mouth, a full set of long needle sharp fangs, and panics. He makes to pull the knife out of his shoulder, but he's stopped by a firm grip on his hand pulling it away before he can grab hold. It startles Arin how effortlessly this guy is able to hold him down. "What are you?"

 

The guy smiles wryly, and pulls out a cellphone. "You're going to be ok, just keep breathing man."

 

'So either vampires are apparently a thing, or I managed to be found by the only hardcore goth kid in the area' Arin thinks. He stares up at the guy who's currently speaking to someone on the phone, Arin can't really hear what he's saying. He watches at the man's fangs retract back into his gums, revealing a normal set of teeth underneath. Arin's last thought before he blacks out, is 'So vampires are apparently a thing.'

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno where I pulled this one. Feel free to leave a comment and we can gush about egobang. (The version where no one is getting stabbed lol.)


End file.
